Senyuman Terakhir
by Toki no Miko
Summary: "L-Len… K-Kau tidak tau ya… arti dari kamelia itu…?" Len perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya. "P-Payah…" Len kesal diejek seperti itu. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku apa artinya?" "S-Sekarang… belum saatnya…" Pairing RinxLen, dimohon reviewnya!


Toki: Halo ini Toki! (sambil melambaikan tangan)

Yukiko: Dan juga Yu~!

Toki: Kali ini Toki mau coba-coba maen di fandom Vocaloid! Dan untuk pembuka, kita panggil Kagamine Rin!

Rin: (jawdrop) Huwa! Ini dimana?

Yukiko: Kita ada di dalam ficnya To-chan, Ricchi!

Rin: E-Eh? Lagi-lagi ada author gaje?

Toki: (sweatdrop) Author gaje… Biarin deh! Nih jeruk! (ngasih Rin jeruk)

Rin: (mata berbinar-binar) J-JERUK!

Rukia: (tiba-tiba nongol) OI! Lo masih punya banyak fic yang terlantar! Lanjutin dulu gih!

Toki: (muka langsung melas) Bosen…

Rukia: APA! SEENAKNYA LO NGOMONG GITU? (langsung ngeluarin Sode no Shirayuki)

Toki: (teriak gaje) E-EMAK!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Ugh… Sudahlah! Fic ini resmi dibukaaa~!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Rin, tokoh vocaloid lainnya, dan Rukia bukan punya Toki~!

**Warning: **ide pasaran, angst pertama jadinya bikin mual (?)

**Petunjuk:**

"Hai" – percakapan

_"Hai" –_ bicara dalam hati

_Hai –_ mimpi Rin

It's Rin's PoV!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Senyuman Terakhir<span>**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship**

**Type: Oneshot**

**_"A- Ari- gatou…"_**

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Jam sebelas malam. Sudah berapa kali aku melihat jam dinding itu? Ugh… Aku bosan… Dan tanganku agak sakit. Aku yakin, setelah jarum infus ini dilepas, pasti akan berbekas.

Tapi aku yakin, jarum tajam ini pasti akan melekat lama di kulitku.

"Rin? Kau masih bangun?"

Kulihat seorang cowok membuka pintu kamar ini dengan perlahan. Aku tersenyum. Dia datang disaat yang tepat.

"A-Aku bosan…" Ugh! Kenapa suaraku jadi parau begini? Ayolah Rin! Kau harus terdengar ceria.

Cowok tadi tersenyum. "Sudahlah, kau butuh istirahat yang cukup" ujarnya lembut.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. "S-Sepanjang siang… a-aku sudah… cukup tidur kok!" Huh… Biasanya berbicara tak pernah sesulit ini. Ini semua karena penyakit itu!

Len -cowok yang tadi- terkekeh. "Ayolah! Ayo tidur! Aku akan menemanimu!"

Lagi-lagi yang kulakukan hanya mendengus kesal. "Baiklah…!" Nah, sekarang suaraku lumayan baik! Seharusnya dari tadi begitu!

Entah kenapa, ketika Len mengelus lembut tanganku, kantuk mulai menguasai diriku. Saat mataku tertutup, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dahiku.

* * *

><p><em>"Rin! Ayo!"<em>

_Aku terus mengejar Len, teman baikku. Yah, banyak orang yang mengatakan kami itu kembar karena warna mata dan rambut kami sama. Tapi, kita sama sekali bukan saudara kandung kok!_

_"L-Len! Tunggu!" teriakku. Tapi, entah mengapa-_

_"Uhuk uhuk!"_

_Aku terbatuk kencang sekali, sampai-sampai Len berhenti dari jalur larinya. Aku melihat tanganku yang menutupi mulutku ketika terbatuk tadi, dan terkejut._

_Aku melihat darah, banyak darah._

_Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku nafasku tidak teratur dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Mungkin aku pingsan. Yang kutahu adalah suara Len yang memanggil-manggil namaku. _

_"Rin? Oi! Rin, bangun!"_

"Oi Rin!"

Aku terbangun, dan sekejap terbatuk-batuk. Ugh, mimpi yang sama lagi…

Len dengan cepat memberiku segelas air untukku minum. Dan cepat-cepatku minum.

"Rin, kau mimpi apa sih? Dari tadi merintih terus" tanya Len dengan lembut.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "H-Hehe… G-Gomennasai yo…" ucapku terbata-bata. Lalu aku terbatuk-batuk lagi.

Len mengusap punggungku perlahan, lalu merengkuh badanku yang kecil –menurutnya ya- ini. "Tunggu, akan kupanggil dokter!" ujarnya, lalu melepas pelukannya.

Ugh… Len baka! Apakah dia tidak tau pelukannya itulah obat terbaik untukku? Dan tidak lama kemudian, seorang dokter berambut ungu panjang menghampiri ranjang tempat aku berbaring.

"Baiklah, Kagami-san! Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya. Ugh, dilihat saja sudah taukan? Aku-tidak-baik-baik-saja!

"A-Aku… merasa lebih baik…" ujarku, tentunya berbohong.

Lalu, dokter tersebut melihat meja kecil disamping ranjangku, lalu dahinya berkerut. "Kagami-san, kau lupa meminum obatmu ya?" tanyanya. Ugh, ketahuan!

Melihat raut wajahku, Gakupo-sensei –itulah namanya- berkata dengan nada perhatian, "Kagami-san, kau harus rajin minum obatnya ya! Itu akan membuatmu sembuh lho!"

Pembohong, aku tau kau berbohong. "H-Hai sensei…"

Lalu, Gakupo-sensei tersenyum padaku. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya!" ujarnya ceria.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "H-Hai…!"

Gakupo-sensei tersenyum padaku, lalu meninggalkanku sendirian. Di kepalaku, kata-katanya terus terulang seperti gema.

_"Itu akan membuatmu sembuh lho!"_

"Pendusta…" bisikku. Apakah pernah ada cerita penderita penyakit sepertiku ini dapat bertahan hidup? Ada, didalam mimpi, dongeng, dan cerita khayalan lainnya.

Kenapa aku terdengar seperti menyerah? Rin! Kau harus semangat!

"Rin, makananmu sudah tiba tuh" ujar Len.

Mataku melirik ke meja kecil disebelah ranjangku. Dia benar, makanannya sudah tiba.

"A-Arigatou…" ucapku perlahan.

Len mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

Aku tersenyum lembut. "Untuk… selalu disisiku…"

Bisa kulihat, muka Len memerah. Kenapa dia? Apa dia demam? "K-Kenapa mukamu merah?" tanyaku.

Len langsung mengibas kedua tangannya didepan mukanya, berusaha membuat pandanganku kearah mukanya terganggu. "A-Ah! Ti-tidak apa-apa!" ucapnya gagap.

Aku tertawa kecil. Muka Len makin memerah. "A-Apa yang lucu?"

"B-Bukan… Bukan apa-apa…" ucapku serak. Lalu, Len tersenyum.

"Oi, kau mau berjalan-jalan tidak?" tanya Len.

Mataku langsung berbinar-binar. "Me-memangnya boleh…?" tanyaku dengan nada memohon.

Len tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. "Gakupo-sensei bilang boleh kalau hanya di taman rumah sakit. Tunggu ya, kuambilkan kursi rodamu dulu!" ujar Len, lalu keluar kamar.

Ah… Kursi roda… Kenapa aku harus memakai benda itu? Aku masih punya dua kaki! Dan tubuhku juga sehat! …iya kan?

"Oi Rin! Kayaknya akhir-akhir ini kau suka melamun, ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara Len menyadarkanku. Aku menggeleng perlahan, memastikan Len mempercayaiku.

Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak membuatnya tenang. "Yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum memastikan. "Y-Yakin…!"

Len ikut tersenyum, membuat hatiku senang. "Baiklah! Ayo cepat naik!"

* * *

><p>Nafasku tertahan untuk kesekian kalinya. Kenapa? Karena taman rumah sakit ini sangat luar biasa! Semua jenis bunga ada disini! Ada bunga matahari, melati, mawar, kamelia, dan lainnya.<p>

Ya, aku yakin taman ini adalah taman yang terbaik!

Len tertawa melihat tingkahku. "Oi! Tak perlu setakjub itu oke?"

Aku mengembungkan pipiku. "Itu kan karena taman ini indah seka- Uhuk uhuk!" Bagus, berbicara kencang sekarang musuhmu Rin! Biasanya dia itu temanku!

Len langsung terlihat panik. "O-Oi…! Rin, daijobu?"

Demi Len, ya, aku rela berbohong. "M-Mo daijobu…!" ucapku dengan suara serakku. Dan entah mengapa sekarang dadaku agak sakit. Tapi, aku tetap tersenyum. Ya, senyumku ini akan selalu kupersembahkan untuk Len.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku memaksakan mulutku untuk berbicara. "N-Nee Len… Bisa tolong… antar aku kesana?" pintaku, sambil menunjuk semak-semak berisikan bunga kamelia yang indah.

Len hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan tak lama kemudian, kami sampai ditujuan (?).

Tangan kecilku mencoba menggapai sebuah bunga kamelia, lalu dengan perlahan memetiknya. Setelah melihat kondisi bunganya setelah kupetik, aku memberikan bunga itu kepada Len. Len menerimanya dengan muka bingung.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan bunga kok" ucapnya penuh kebingungan.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "L-Len… K-Kau tidak tau ya… arti dari kamelia itu…?"

Len perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku tertawa kecil. "P-Payah…" ejekku.

Len kesal diejek seperti itu. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku apa artinya?" tanyanya.

Aku menghirup nafas sejenak. Ah… Bernafas sekarang benar-benar sulit ya… Apakah karena oksigen di dunia ini menipis, atau paru-paruku sudah tidak berguna lagi? "S-Sekarang… belum saatnya…" ujarku perlahan, cukup kencang untuk Len dengar.

Len melihatku dengan muka khawatir. "Rin, apa maksud-"

"N-Nee Len… Antarkan aku ke kamarku lagi ya… D-Dan seharusnya kau pulang cepat… K-Kan… besok kau sekolah…" Ah sekolah… Aku rindu belajar bersama teman-temanku… Tertawa bersama… Kalau dihitung-hitung, terakhir kali aku bersekolah lima tahun yang lalu…

Jujur, aku kesepian…

Len menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu perlahan mendorong kursi rodaku kedalam gedung rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>Tik… Tik… Tik…<p>

Ah…! Sakit… Hanya itu yang kurasakan sekarang… Ya ampun… A-aku benar-benar kesulitan bernafas sekarang! Kulirik jam dinding yang selalu setia menempel di dinding, jam dua belas malam. Tangan kecilku mencari-cari kertas dan sebuah pensil. Ketika aku menemukannya, aku dengan susah payah menulis beberapa rangkai kata. Setelah selesai, kulipat dengan rapi kertas itu dan kutaruh diatas meja kecil di samping ranjangku.

_"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku apa artinya?"_

Aku tersenyum. "L-Len…" Dengan sekejap, mataku tertutup.

* * *

><p><em>"Sensei, apa yang terjadi dengan Rin?"<em>

_Aku mendengar suara Len dari ruangan sebelah. Bisa kudengar dari suaranya, dia sangat panik. Aku benar-benar bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Sesaat setelah itu, tidak terdengar suara apapun. Mencurigakan._

_Lalu, aku melihat Len masuk ke kamarku dan dengan lembut aku bertanya, "Len?"_

_Len tidak melihat mataku, ini aneh._

_"Len, ada apa sih?" tanyaku lagi, dengan nada agak memaksa sekarang._

_Akhirnya Len melihat mataku. Aku terkejut melihat matanya berkaca-kaca._

_"Rin… Kau…"_

Aku terbangun. Mataku membulat. Oksigen! Aku butuh oksigen! Dengan segera, aku memencet tombol yang ada disamping ranjang, berharap seorang perawat cepat kemari. Inilah cerobohnya aku, kemarin aku benar-benar lupa minum obat!

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawat ini dengan kencang. "Kagami-san! Cepat panggil Gakupo-sensei!"

* * *

><p>Len menatap jam dinding yang berada diatas papan tulis. Entah mengapa daritadi ini dia merasa gelisah. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi.<p>

Kaito –teman sebangkunya- menyadari temannya terlihat gelisah. "Oi Len, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berbisik.

"Aku tidak tau… Hanya saja, perasaanku ini… memberitahuku ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi" jawabnya, tentu dengan berbisik.

Melihat muka temannya tak kunjung tenang, Kaito tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan. "Luka-sensei!"

Guru yang sedang mengajar, Luka-sensei, hanya bingung melihat tingkah muridnya yang satu ini. "Ada apa Kaito-kun?"

"Len merasa tidak enak badan sensei!" ujar Kaito. Mata Len terbelalak.

"Oi! Kai-"

Luka-sensei langsung berjalan menuju meja mereka berdua, lalu melihat muka Len dengan seksama. "Uhm… Benar juga… Lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan Len-kun" ujar Luka-sensei.

Len hanya bengong, sedangkan Kaito mengisyaratkan, 'Cepat urusi masalahmu!' Len lalu izin mengundurkan diri dari pelajaran. Tapi, bukannya ke ruang kesehatan, dia malah berlari ke luar gedung sekolah.

_"Rin!"_

* * *

><p>Aku terbaring <em>sangat <em>lemah, seakan-akan semua kekuatanku sudah pergi meninggalkan tubuhku. Kulihat banyak selang menusuk tubuhku. Wah, aku benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang. Masa, bernafas saja butuh bantuan mesin? Rin, kau sungguh keterlaluan!

Kulirik jam dinding, masih pagi. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi-

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Len.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Rin, kau sungguh konyol!

Tapi, kali ini… Aku berpikir, jadi konyol juga tak apa-apa…

Jadi seorang pengecut juga tak apa-apa…

Jadi seorang yang lemah juga aku tak keberatan…

Asalkan, aku tetap hidup… Aku tetap hidup…

Tes!

Basah? Pipiku terasa basah. Ada apa ini? Aku menangis. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah. Ah… Mungkin ini hari terakhirku menangis.

Dan dengan pikiran itulah, air mataku terus mengalir. Dan perlahan, aku merasa sesak.

Seseorang… Apapun…

Aku… kesepian…

Aku… kesakitan…

Kumohon…

Temani aku…

Untuk… yang terakhir kalinya…

BLAM!

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawat ini dengan kencang. "Tuan! Kau tak boleh memasuki ruangan ini!" teriak seorang perawat. Mataku terbelalak melihat orang itu…

Len…

Len terus memaksa. "Biarkan aku menemuinya!" bantahnya.

Ketika seorang perawat mencegatnya masuk, dengan lemah aku memanggilnya, "L-Len…"

Suaraku… sudah menghilang… Tapi, aku tetap tidak menyerah!

"L-Len…"

Tetap tidak terdengar.

"Len…"

Masih kurang keras!

"Len!"

Semua orang yang berada didepan ruang rawatku menengok kearahku. Mereka semua terkejut mendengar suaraku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Len…" panggilku sekali lagi.

Len berjalan kearahku. Lalu dia duduk disebuah bangku kecil. "Ada apa Rin?" tanyanya sambil memegang erat tanganku, seakan ingin aku tetap tinggal.

Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa…

Dengan suara parau, aku berkata, "A-Aku… merindukanmu…"

Len terkejut mendengar suaraku. Genggamannya semakin erat. "Aku juga Rin" balasnya.

Lalu aku juga berkata, "A-Aku… akan sangat merindukanmu Len…"

Len menitikkan air mata. Payah, masa dia menangis sih? "A-Apa maksudmu…?"

"A-Aku… selalu berharap… kita bisa selalu bersama… L-Len…" Suaraku…

Len benar-benar menangis sekarang. Dia menggengam tanganku dengan erat. "Kumohon… Tetaplah tinggal Rin…"

Tanpa disadari aku juga menangis. Dasar. "G-Gomennasai… A-Aku harus pergi"

Len tidak berkata apa-apa, dia tetap memegang tanganku.

Aku tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. "A-Ari-gatou…"

PIIIPPP!

Pendektesi jantung berbunyi. Garis yang ditampilkan datar. Mata Len terbelalak.

"Rin…"

Hening…

"Rin, kumohon! Bangun!"

Hening…

"Rin! RIN!"

Hening…

"RIN!"

* * *

><p>Len terus menatap kosong batu nisan didepannya. Berkali-kali, dia berharap dia salah baca, tapi tetap saja sama. Nama yang terukir tetaplah sama. <em>Kagami Rin<em>.

"Rin…" ujar Len lirih.

Tanpa diketahui Len, aku berdiri dibelakangnya. Yah, dia tidak akan bisa melihatku. HALLO? Manusia, Hantu, Beda dunia?

"Kuharap… kau bisa tinggal Rin…" ujarnya lagi.

"Aku juga Len…" balasku, dan dia tidak akan bisa dengar.

"Karena, ada satu hal yang tak sempatku sampaikan…"

Eh? Apa itu?

"Aishiteru nee…"

Mataku terbelalak. Air mata menuruni pipiku.

"Ya, benar… Aishiteru Rin…"

Aku mencoba memeluk Len, yah, walaupun dia tidak akan merasakannya. "Aishiteru yo… Len"

* * *

><p><em>"Aishiteru yo… Len"<em>

Len medengar suara Rin. Ya, dia tidak salah! Itu benar-benar suara Rin!

Len membuka sebuah surat dari Rin, seorang perawat menemukannya di meja kecil sebelah ranjang terakhir Rin.

For: Kagamine Len

From: Kagami Rin

Nee, Len! Aku menulis ini malam-malam lho! Karena, firasatku berkata, waktuku tidak banyak lagi! Yah, kita langsung ke topiknya aja ya~~!

Len, arigato gozaimasu! Len mau menemaniku, melayaniku, mengajakku untuk tidak menyerah. Selalu disampingku sampai saat ini.

Len, arigato gozaimasu! Len mengajari mengenal perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan! Yah, contohnya… rasa sukaku padamu! ^_^b

Len, gomennasai… Aku meninggalkanmu, mengecewakanmu, dan memberimu kenangan buruk tentangku… Lebih baik, setelah membaca surat ini, bakar surat ini, buang surat ini, pokoknya jangan sampai Len membacanya lagi!

Sekali lagi, arigato… gomen… sayonara…

Love, Rin

P.S: Kamelia itu artinya balas budi! Jadi, karena aku tak bisa membalas budi Len, aku hanya memberikan setangkai bunga untukmu! Hehehe… Aku konyol ya?

Tanpa disadari, air mata Len mengalir lagi. "Aku tak akan membuang surat ini, Rin baka…"

Len menatap langit, lalu berusaha tersenyum "Rin… Tunggulah aku, oke?"

_"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan menunggumu Len!"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tamat!<span>**

**Percakapan dibalik panggung!**

Toki: (sob) C-CERITA APA YANG TOKI BUAT INI?

Yukiko: (sob) A-Aku gak tau kalo To-chan-

Toki: (marah-marah gaje) INI CERITA NGACO BANGET!

Yukiko: (cengok)

Rin: (marah gaje) KOK GUE MATI SIH! SIALAN LO!

Rukia: (tiba-tiba nongol) Makanya, kalo dia yang bikin cerita, pasti lo bakal dijelek-jelekin!

Rin: Ugh! ROAD ROLLER!

Toki: (teriak gaje) GYAAAAA!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Ugh… Sudahlah! Makasih ya udah mau baca cerita abal To-chan~!

Toki: REVIEW YAAAA! (kelindes road roller)


End file.
